Gengaku
Appearance Adding to Gengaku's already fearsome person, his appearance to others even increases the fear he outputs in his vicinity. He appears as a very tall man towering over others with very few people even a little close to his height. He often wears bandages covering his mouth from an incident which horribly scarred his lower jaw. He has long wavy black hair which reaches down to his back, also he wears an Amegakure headband on his forehead which his hair covers most of the time. His eyes have an unusual look to them, like both Hanzo and Kakuzu he has discolored eyes. His eyes have light grey sclerae and light red irides. Those who gaze into his eyes are filled with an unknown fear. During the Reign of Pain he chose to wear the average Amegakure attire. Which included a grey vest, and unlike most shinobi of the village wore a black sleeve shirt instead of a beige one. Though once the fourth war ended he decided to keep the vest but wore it under, a small grey cloak and often wore a hood covering his face. Though eventually upon his return ten years later to Amegakure, he took up his old outfit again. His body has the appearance of a well physically fit man with his muscles being very noticeable. During his childhood years he simply wore a grey shirt and black pants with a variety of holes in them due to his families state of being poor. As he grew older he would wear a grey long sleeve shirt with a handmade green vest over it to protect him and his brother from the world since they did not have any actual battle gear. He would also continue to wear black pants and shoes. His hair was at this short no longer then his ears and would continue to stay like that for most of his early life. After his is brother was stolen and he was damaged he would wear a black kimono with grey outlines. During this time he wore grey pants and black shoes with bandages around his chest to cover the wounds he received from the men who stole his brother. His hair would continue to grow in length as he aged to around his neck and his bangs would cover his eyes. Once his Shinobi training began he would proudly wear the Headband of Amegakure on his forehead. At this time he would wear the bandages around his mouth, and started wearing a grey vest on top of his outfit. Image Gallery HYAHYA.jpg Senjutsu_mugetsu_last_getsuga_tenshou_by_naldojunio-d5p59t8.jpg Gengaku.jpg Gengakue4.jpg Gengaku3.jpg Gengaku2.jpg Personality History Early Life Being born into Amegakure during the reign of Hanzo, Gengaku was brought up in a land of misery and despair with the only hope the people would have is that of death. This era of time was during the Second Shinobi World War, a time where death was around every corner. He was born by accident as he parents didn't plan to conceive a child and was tossed into a poor family. The war had ravaged his village and caused his family to lose nearly all of there belongings. His first years were full of hiding withing there house in a secret room which led to an underground basement. It is there which him and his parents spent most of there time. The room had dim lighting and he when battles would happen near there house they would stay in the basement for days at a time with limited supplies. Soon after the war his family would continue to live in there house albeit with battle damages and would help his father repair it over the years. His mother often comforted him when would cry and and grew a strong connection with him. He would often question his father on why he would not want to leave the village to somewhere more promising. His father would always say that loyalty is everything and stays true to the village. His parents would eventually conceived another child, a younger brother. Though Gengaku never had the chance to connect with his brother properly. One day while Gengaku was traveling back home bringing food he had stolen to give to his family. He noticed upon arriving to his small run down house that a battle had taken place and blood stains on the ground leading to the front door. He rushed to his house and upon getting to the door stopped before entering. He heard the noises of things falling and glass breaking. He was to scared to enter so he moved around to the back of his house and put his eye through one of the many holes on the wall. Upon doing so saw something which put shivers in his spine, he say several bodies on the floor dead. As he examined the bodies he realized one of them was his father, he did not even know what to do at a moment like this. Suddenly he was his mother who was down on one knee, cornered by 3 other men who looked like common thugs. They were shouting things at each other but Gengaku was to busy thinking of what to do he wasn't listening to them. He then realized what he had to do, he knew he had to go save his mother but his body would not let him. His legs would not move, he felt powerless with his fear overtaking his body. His heart was pumping as he was over thinking many outcomes of what would happen if he intervened. Then his mother fell to the floor with one of the thugs cutting her down with a sword. He was stunned and shocked as the men left the house without noticing him. He fell down crying as his emotions finally took effect on him feeling empty on the inside and not knowing what to do. He then remembered his younger brother and ran inside looking for him everywhere. He could not find him and decided to look in their basement and upon going down there heard crying. He located his baby brother down there all alone, his parents must have placed him there before they thugs noticed him. He cradled his brother and thought about why they attacked his family at all and came to the conclusion that they must have came to rob his family of what little stuff they had. He buried his parents and swore to them and his brother that he would protect him from any harm and would watch him no matter what. Life As A Rat Years later Gengaku and his brother acted like the rats of the world, stealing what they could and living off the land as they traveled throughout Amegakure. During this time Gengaku learned what it meant to be truly poor as no one cared for him or his brother. They had to think for themselves and stay loyal to one another in order to survive. He started to grow a connection with his brother as they bonded. At this time Hanzo was having trouble with a new group called the Akatsuki and many battles would again happen around Amegakure. In order to protect his brother Gengaku began training his body physically as he did not have access to any ninja skills. He would spend many hours a day working on his strength trying to increase it so it could be a lethal weapon. By the end of his training he could smash boulders and punch holes through trees. He also worked on his bodies resiliency so he would not succumb to attacks so easily. His brother and the though of protecting him no matter what drove him to finish his intense training. After years of hiding and of being a thief something horrible came to happen. On Gengaku's fifteenth birthday while searching for someplace they could take shelter in him and his brother came across two men who both wore white outfits not looking like they were from Amegakure. They explained thay they had been searching for him and his brother for years. They ordered the men to find them and there parents, saying that they were originally from there clan. Their parents had wanted to leave the clan and abandoned them. Wanting both of them to return asked Gengaku is he would join willingly. The Anger Gengaku felt caused him to charge at the two men but was met with a slash of a blade to his arm. They then started to severly beat him causing many scars on his body telling him if were not to come on his own that they would force him. His training was not enough as they completely overpowered him, they even managed to break one of his legs. He was near death as they then grabbed his younger brother who began to cry. His only thought was him remembering what he promised his parents, that he would protect his brother no matter what. He used all his power and will to stand up and charge at them one final time. He raced at them with full force but was met with a kunai to the chest as they easily stabbed him. He stepped back with a surprised look on his face, as he looked down onto the kunai he noticed an explosive tag wrapped around the edge of it. Worried he grabbed it and tossed it but it detonated almost immediately after. The men thinking he was dead took his brother and left but unbeknownst to them he had survived the explosion and had been sent flying into a river where he drifted half dead and was bleeding out. Imprisonment Tales of the Tides Return to the Rain The Forgotten Akatsuki Everlasting Journey Storyline Relationship's Natural Skill's Enormous Strength Having spent years of augmenting his human limits he had reached a point where he pushed him self so far that his strength has reached a new set of levels. Years of training has paid off as he has now become as powerful as Tsunade Senju. He has been shown to be strong enough to lift a man with only one hand. Using his full strength he has been shown to decimate boulders and crush rocks with his bear hands. While young he possessed no ninjutsu skills so focused on his natural skills alone. He has shown enough strength to block and catch a chakra enhanced punch and only show a small sign of struggle against it. He has become so proficient with his strength that he has even designed his own method on how he gathers all of this raw power. * Hard Method(剛法,Gōhō) The first method in how Gengaku is able to gather this strength. This method being the easiest, he simply concentrates his bodys energy into every attack or force he applies. Unlike others who attack they put normally Eighty Percent of there full energy into there physical attacks. Gengaku learned that by putting One Hundred percent of your full energy into every attack that the outcome will be more devastating. By using all ones energy they are capable of causing small craters and subduing enemies with single attacks. Though just trying to put all your energy into it is not enough, as most people cant do this because their subconscious prevents them from doing so. Gengaku is able to by pass this by using his sheer will. Every attack you do while it will take up alot of energy it leaves other parts of your body vulnerable to attack since all your power will be into that single attack. Blocking a counter will not be as effective as your body will still being recovered from your last attack. To make up for this Gengaku utilizes this with his second method. * Soft Method((柔法,Jūhō) This method was devised to collaborate with the hard method and cover its weakness. While the Hard style requires one to use all there energy into a single point of an attack the soft method is used to concentrate ones internal body and power to keep ones body from running out of energy and being susceptible to attack. When defending one self using the soft method they rely on breath, and energy flow. Taking deep breaths relaxes ones self and causes their body to enter a relaxed state and by doing so all that power from using the hard start can flow through out the body at an incredible rate so that Gengaku can use one hundred percent of his again and and keep doing so an a constant rate. While if he uses his hard style for brute force and a counter attack comes in he can simply flow it through his body and use all his energy to block said attack no matter how powerful. This relaxing method keeps him calm in battles and plays a major role in how he fights. Both methods hand in hand are the perfect example of Yin and Yang. Pain Suppression During his training Gengaku also worked on developing his body to be able to take hard attacks and still come out fighting. Though while he did succeed in making it more resilient he still had one major factor which he didn't consider. The power the pain would have on his body. Seeing this is a major weakness against him in combat he devised a way to completely take this factor out. He uses what he calls Neijing which is called Internal Strength. He is able to use his Internal Strength to nullify whatever attack hits him. It is like his is using his pure will and power to take the damage done to him. Using this in battle it is like he literally does not feel pain at all when in fact he uses his mind over matter to make the pain feel like an inferior thing causing him to ignore it completely. Abilities Gengaku has been shown to be one of the most powerful shinobi spawned from the village of Amegakure, with only the Akatsuki and Hanzo being the few that tower over him. In his quest to become truly special, he has learned vast array of jutsu. Much of those techniques require secret knowledge to perform then that almost nobody knows. Most of which has he stolen from clans, peforming and stealing there Hiden which his own original technique the Hittakuru. A true way to see how grand a shinobi he is, is by the sheer fact that he had became a member of the Akatsuki a group only filled with those who are superb shinobi. The God known as Pain even chose him to perform personal assassinations for the sake of the village. Entrusting task such as these to Gengaku was a wise choice seeing as he was able to complete them with no trouble. Taijutsu and Strength While his is an adept fighter when it comes to Taijutsu, his strength more then gives him an edge in hand to hand combat. His already grand strength when combined with other chakra augmenting techniques, gives him monstrous amount of physical capabilities. Whatever he strikes will be obliterated before his very eyes. He has made giant craters from punching the ground while having his strength augmented. During his time where he focused only on his body, he was able to make himself more resilient to attacks that would be fatal to average men. Though he suffers damage from it, he has trained his mind to ignore the pain and act as if nothing happened. In hand to hand confrontations he can relax using his soft method which cause his body to stay calm making it easier for him to watch his attacker catching their attack by timing his blocks. He has been shown to fight three shinobi at once and defeat them using sheer taijutsu. His Hard style is an important factor in his fighting and can make or break a battle. Ninjutsu Hittakuru His power truly lye's in his rare ability to steal the jutsu from other shinboi's. His original ninjutsu known as Hittakuru allows him to dive into the minds of his targets allowing him to see the technique that catches his interest. The techniques specific instructions required are to know to Gengaku as he learns to perform the jutsu. Though the weakness is that it can only be used once a day, and when used on an individual it can never be activated on them again. The majority of his techniques were stolen from past shinobi he has faced, or killed in battle. The very first was that of an Aburame, he faced a clan member in harsh combat. It was the first battle he had ever faced alone, he was defeated and acknowledge that the Aburame man was better in combat and that his Kikaichū were what made him special. He was spared, but in a desperate attempt to learn the secret, activated his technique then killed the man by stabbing him in the back. His insects needed a host so the left in favor of Gengaku who still regrets the shinobi's death. After this battle he went and sought out more members of the clan to learn more techniques and to add to his arsenal of insects. While he manages to keep some within his own body, its not enough to store them all so he keeps them in an unknown place. There he keeps the clan members alive but placed a seal over them keeping them from waking and starves the insects with the bare minimum of chakra to keep them under his control. He is able to summon them to the battlefield when the others are destroyed and since they need more chakra obey his command. This includes the Kidaichū which are able to feed on the flesh of others. He also possesses other types of ninjutsu which benefit him in combat, such as the Chakra Draining Seal or Chakra Threads. During his time as part of the Akatsuki he came in several conflicts with a few of there members. It was during this time that he was able to replicate several of there abilities. Orochimaru had became interested in his unique jutsu, and made a deal that he would teach him a jutsu for every time Gengaku allowed him to experiment on his body. Though once Orochimaru left he had only managed to learn a few techniques. The most recent of technique he had learned was from Raiden a young man bent on capturing Gengaku. Though in the end it ended with his death and the Flight Technique. Earth Mastery Most notably is Gengakus mastery of Earth Release, being able to use high power element techniques with so little chakra. Though most figure his skills in stealing ninjutsu would be his specialty, his sheer power of Earth Techniques combats his other skills and maybe even surpasses them. He has access to a wide arrange of earth related ninjutsu. He can change the very battlefield to his command depending on how much chakra he wishes to use. Though while rock type techniques are available to him, he seems to rely on technique which use mud. The very first technique he was able to use was the Earth Release: Antlion Prison Technique which he used while escaping imprisonment. From then on he found a connection with the very earth it self and calls upon its power to help him win battles. He see's the earth as a precious place where humans and all life should be grateful for living on it. Its one of the few things he respects and as such also gives some respect towards Iwagakure for the way they treat it as well. Depedning on how much chakra he puts into his jutsu he can sometimes perform certain earth technique with merely the snake hand seal by passing all the others. He has become so proficient that he does not even need to perform hand seals to use Earth Release: Earth Spear or Earth Release Shadow Clone. Chakra Prowess While his chakra is not close to Tailed Beast levels it is still unusually large and more then average shinobi hold. He is able to utilize a large amount of chakra taxing techniques in a day. This is shown as he is able to create at least 15 mud clones each of which takes up more chakra then a standard shadow clone. Stats Trivia *Gengaku is Romanji and has several different meanings in the language. Though the one i like his name to refer to would be "display of learning" which has to do with his abilities.